


【茶茸】婚后生活 2

by hansu42678



Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansu42678/pseuds/hansu42678
Summary: 茶茸的性福生活
Kudos: 21





	【茶茸】婚后生活 2

**Author's Note:**

> 生活片段，小甜饼，ooc  
> 全靠脑补！！失去理智！  
> 忍不住开了车！！  
> 请先联合求婚和婚后生活1观看

阿帕基扛着乔鲁诺向家走去。

这一路上乔鲁诺安分的很，就这么攥着他的衣服不说话。他的身体很轻，很难想象就是这样一个还称得上孩子的人，成为了他们队伍中的中心。

头朝下的动作让乔鲁诺的脸红了起来，大脑过度充血的感觉并不舒服，但乔鲁诺自知做错了事，也不敢再多说什么。现在的阿帕基就像是亮出利爪的豹子，杀气腾腾的样子既牵引着乔鲁诺的心神，又让他有些害怕。

阿帕基板着脸大步走在路上，他早就注意到了乔鲁诺的不适，只是一直等待着对方说些讨饶的话。偏偏乔鲁诺表现出一副极尽乖巧的样子，让他满肚子气都堵在了胸口，既气对方刚才的举动，又实在不忍心让对方难受。

简直被吃的死死的。

阿帕基叹了口气，调整了一下姿势，用抱小孩的姿势，让乔鲁诺坐在了他的右手上。

突然拔高的海拔，让乔鲁诺一把抓住了对方的头发。看到阿帕基露出吃痛的表情，便又乖乖巧巧地揽住了对方的脖子，亲了亲他的脸。

脚步一顿，阿帕基不自在的将挡住视线的头发撩到耳后，收紧了手，加快步伐往家里走去。

*

年轻的乔鲁诺很快为他今晚的言行付出了代价。

他被横放在阿帕基的腿上，露出光溜溜的屁股，对方的手一下一下打在他的臀肉上。

并不是很疼！却让他羞耻的整个身体都蜷缩了起来。

那手的热度很高，在落下后还会揉捏他的臀肉，每一次的落点都不一样，与其说是惩罚，不如更像是一种调情。

最起码，乔鲁诺已经勃起了。

他的身体红彤彤的，羞耻感和情欲烧灼着他的理智，他扭过身子抱着阿帕基的腰，脸颊在对方的腹部不断磨蹭着。

男人的胯部已经鼓起来一个大包，但他的表情仍然是带着戾气的，似乎乔鲁诺的讨好并不能影响他的心情。

他的手依旧在折磨着乔鲁诺的屁股，两只手掌包裹住了对方的臀肉，或是用力的捏紧，或是拉扯开露出穴肉。

那穴肉暴露在空气中不安的紧缩着，阿帕基维持着拉开对方臀肉的姿势，食指试探性地戳着洞口。

轻易的便进去了一个指尖，乔鲁诺撅起屁股想要吞得更深一下，却被拍了一下屁股。

阿帕基解开了裤子的拉链。雄伟的性器包裹在内裤中，他叉开大腿，让乔鲁诺跪坐在他两腿间，按着对方的头埋进他的胯部。

阿帕基身上有一种很特殊的味道，乔鲁诺并不排斥，他安静地埋在对方的阴部，伸出舌头隔着内裤舔着男人的性器。

棉质的内裤被口水打湿，贴着下身带来凉意，阿帕基垂着眼看着乔鲁诺沉迷的样子，脸上的表情越发不耐。他拉下内裤，勃起的阴茎拍在乔鲁诺的嘴上，前列腺液涂在鼻端，过于腥膻的味道让乔鲁诺忍不住想要偏头。但他并没有成功，阿帕基扣紧他的后脑，将他的肉棒整根塞进了他的口中。

在性事中阿帕基总是有些粗暴的。

突然闯入的阴茎让乔鲁诺产生不适，他仰着头竭力让食道变成一条直线，好整根吞下对方的性器。

粗大的龟头摩擦着他的喉咙，乔鲁诺忍耐着不断涌起的反胃感，按着对方的双腿，吞吐着口中的灼热。

他的臀部不满的摇晃着，熟知性爱的穴肉不满的张合着。

阿帕基注意到了这一点，他狠狠压着乔鲁诺不让他抬起头，脚尖却探进了那骚浪的后穴。

窒息感让乔鲁诺整个身体紧绷，阿帕基能感觉到他的喉咙正在剧烈收缩，连同他的屁眼也将里面的脚趾绞得死紧。

估摸着对方的忍耐度，在对方的身体有些瘫软时，阿帕基放开了压着对方的手，他抽出肉棒，将阴茎上唾液涂在对方的脸上，俯下身子，与对方深吻。

乔鲁诺仰着头伸着舌头感受着对方的掠夺，他的屁股里还含着对方的脚趾，让他忍不住前后摆动腰肢试图获得更多的摩擦感。

他的阴茎在空气中颤抖，因为无人问津而流淌着露水。乔鲁诺抱住对方的另一条腿，引导着对方的脚掌摩擦自己的性器。

空气在升温。

仅仅是这样的姿势，乔鲁诺便射了出来，大量的精液打湿了对方的脚底，他放松身子往下坐，屁股里已经吞进了小半个脚掌，扯的他有些疼痛。但射完后的疲惫感让他没有力气再多做些什么。

他跪在地上剧烈的喘息。

阿帕基捧住了对方的脸，在乔鲁诺眉间亲吻了一下，随即，他抽出脚掌，将乔鲁诺翻了个身，抬高对方的臀部，凶狠地插了进去。

由于并没有好好扩张，粗暴的动作给双方都带了了疼痛感，然而阿帕基不管不顾地抽插着，乔鲁诺也纵容着对方的动作。

和他的不安一样，阿帕基也始终怀疑着乔鲁诺对他的爱意。

尤其是今天，乔鲁诺与纳兰迦喝酒的那一幕深深地刺痛了他的神经。

如果对方并不是真正的爱他。

一想到这个可能性阿帕基就掩饰不住自己的怒气。

承认吧阿帕基，你就是被这个小混蛋吃的死死地。

他埋在对方体内，龟头戳刺着对方的敏感点。那穴肉又烫又湿，紧紧包裹着他的阴茎。这是由他一手开发的穴肉，契合的就像是他的鸡巴套子。

乔鲁诺迎合着对方的撞击，对方大开大合的动作让他几乎维持不住动作，如果不是对方把着他的腰，现在的他已经瘫在了地上。

他小声的呻吟着，扭过半个身子向对方索吻。

在对方的一次插入中，阴茎搏动着射出了第二发，一股一股地打湿了地板。

紧接着阿帕基维持着也射在了他的体内。

他们就维持着这个姿势拥抱着。

*

第二天一早，乔鲁诺醒过来的时候阿帕基已经不见了。

昨天夜里两个人大战了几场，等到后来，乔鲁诺几乎射不出什么了。他甚至记不得是什么时候被清洗干净放到了床上，又是什么时候睡过去的。

下半身酸麻的像是脱离了他的控制，肠道内部还有十分强烈的异物感。乔鲁诺打量着床头，发现了对方留下的便签。

“出任务，记得好好休息 ”

躺回柔软的被窝，乔鲁诺偷偷的笑。

果然让阿帕基吃醋的话，对方就会表现出强势的掠夺态度呢。

至于纳兰迦。

乔鲁诺闭上眼。

多做几套数学题也不是什么难事啊。

我查了一下，意大利结婚男性是16岁，不知道真的假的，反正就这么设定吧，茸茸16岁，英年早婚，阿帕基干得漂亮！！


End file.
